Special Agent Donavin Eppes
by Shamczera4869
Summary: What happens when the youngest agent on Violent Crime Unit is in the wrong place at the wrong time? Now the little agent is living with his boss while trying to solve an unsolveable case. First story to please go easy on me. Don't forget to R &R.
1. Chapter 1 Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs, and the names for the bad guys aren't mine either. I just like the idea of using those names for them.

Ok so here is the deal, I told my parents about me writing this story and my dad was like "Wow that is so cool." My mom on the other hand had a bitching session about it. But in the end my dad was able to make my mom see that my writing was a good thing. So I am back on the horse and ready to write.

Now I decided that I don't want to make this a crossover with Case Closed/Detective Conan, but I am going to keep the names of the bad guys liquor related.

So with all this being said here is the first chapter. Again.

Enjoy.

Special Agent Donavin Eppes

"Alright everyone," lead agent Don Eppes of the Los Angeles Violent Crime Unit for the FBI started "reports on my desk by tomorrow morning. I will see you all here bright and early."

"Anyone up for beers?" Junior agent Colby Granger asked.

"Sorry, I can't, Larry said he would like to take me to a movie, so I have to go get ready." Megan Reeves answered.

"Yeah sure." Senior agent David Sinclair began "just let me go home and get showered up real quick."

"Sure thing, I think I should do the same. Hey Liz, wanna join us?" Colby said.

"I don't see why not, maybe Don would like to come as well?" Liz Warner replied.

She wasn't officially on team Eppes, but she had done quite a bit of investigating with them on this particular case.

"Yeah sure, you call him." The Senior agent said as he started to clean up his desk.

"Were should I tell him to meet us, that is if he would like to come hang with us?."

"See you all tomorrow" Megan called over her shoulder as she walked to the elevator.

"See ya." Colby replied. "There is a bar and grill over by my place, could give it a shot."

"Alright, what's the name of this place?"

"Buffalo Bill's Sports Bar and Grill, I think. It's like four blocks west of my apartment complex, so it should be easy to find. 8:30-ish sound good?"

" Works for me, see you guys later," David said as he placed his gun in its holster.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Time Change

Don saw Colby walking up to the restaurant as he parked his Suburban. It looked like a decent place to eat, clean and as far as he could see. A place that would be sticking around for a while, heck, if the food was good, he would come back to this place. As long as they served good food with their beers it was good enough for him.

"Did we get good seats?"

"Yeah, sure did. We can see all the games that are on." Colby answered his bosses question with a grin.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Time Change

It was nearly ten o'clock when the party stopped, and it was a good thing to, coming to work with sleep still in your eyes was never a good thing.

Since the restaurant was only four blocks away from his apartment Colby decided to walk over instead of drive. David had offered to drive him to his place but he turned him down saying it was out of his way and

"Besides, I need a good walk."

The night was brisk, but enjoyable. It was kind of nice to be able to walk around and just look at the stores and markets that were around him. Colby was two blocks from home when he heard low voices in the always he was passing. Looking around to make sure no one would see him go into the ally he pulled out his gun and silently crept in to the ally. He saw a man dressed totally in black, with a hat and sun glasses. There was another man standing by him, he looked like a business man(the expensive suit was a dead giveaway).

Colby sat there and listened to the conversation the two were having. It sounded like this business man was actually a gun dealer. The man in black seemed like he was preparing for war, just by the amount of each type of gun he was asking for.

Colby heard a set of footsteps that were faint, like they belonged to a passerby so he ignored them and continued to listen. It was until the foot fall was loud, almost as if someone else was walking down the alley did Colby start to panic. If the other pair of feet belonged to someone who was part of the gun dealing, he was as sure as dead. Colby thought quickly, he grabbed his phone and pressed one on his speed dial so he could reach Don.

"FBI, don't move" Colby said when the third person was within seeing range.

"Why should I care who is there." A cold voice answered.

"I can't let you get away with illegal gun dealing." Colby said

"It doesn't matter what you do, you won't be able to stop us." The other man said in a chilling tone.

"Colby, stay calm try to hold them there until we get there." Colby heard Don say thru his phone.

The man in front of him showed no signs of being afraid of him and the fact that he and his partner were found buying guns without a license. He looked closer at the man, he was wearing a black trench coat, he had long silver hair and had a cigarette in his mouth and a pistol pointed at Colby.

The deal must have finished because Colby heard the rapid footsteps of the dealer headed the opposite way, and large heavy steps walking towards him and the man in black.

"An un welcomed visitor, eh aniki." The large man behind Colby said.

Definitely foreign. Judging by their accents Japan maybe.

Colby felt the cool metal of the gun's muzzle on his back, knowing instantly that he should lower his gun.

"Looks like we have a smart federal agent, Vodka". The man with the silver hair said with a wicked grin.

In the background they could here sirens. The one called Vodka grabbed Colby and held him in a position that made it impossible for him to get away.

"Gin, a gun will be to loud, even if we use a silencer. Apotoxin will be the best for this."

"Gin" said nothing, but reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little black box. When he opened it inside were five little red and white pills and a vile full of some sort of liquid.

Gin reached over and forced Colby's mouth open and placed a pill in his mouth and poured water in as well. Then Gin covered Colby's mouth and made him swallow the pill.

"Looks like our work here is done." Vodka said, but Colby was to absorbed in pain to even notice.

With that the two men disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Long Night Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.

These chapters are just under going miner changes, so some of them will be up faster then others. I am working on new chapters along side old ones, hopefully all will go as planed and I will be able to post the new chapters quickly.

* * *

Chapter 2

Don, Megan, David and Liz pulled up to the alley. Pulling out his flash light Don nodded to David and Liz, telling them to go around the back and make sure that if their suspects were still there, they would be cut off.

When everyone was in position Don pulled out his gun and cautiously walked forward.

As he was walking forward he heard a groan of pain. Looking down, a few feet away he saw a pile of clothing and a little head sticking out. Taking a few steps forward Don crouched down to get a closer look at the kid laying in the alley.

Checking for a pulse Don told Megan to find the others and bring them over.

The boy lying in front of him came to conciseness slowly.

"Hey there big guy, what happened to you? Do you think you can give me your name?" Asked in a level, calm tone of voice (witch not what he was feeling right then).

"Names Colby Granger." The kid said before falling fast asleep.

_Oh boy Granger. What have you gotten yourself into?_ Don said to himself.

Speaking into his Walkie Talkie Don told the others to meet him at his car.

Leaning down to pick up the small, unconscious boy, Don picked him up and pressed the child to his chest and walking to the car.

A few minutes later the whole team was assembled at Dons car. Everyone was in silent contemplation, as Larry would put it, thinking about what their boss just told them.

"If what your saying is true Don." Megan began, "How does someone turn from 37 to 7? I can't help but wonder how he will take the news."

"He is one adorable kid." Liz said, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"That, I have to agree with." Megan said with a smile

"Who is the one that takes him home?" David asked.

"I think that Don should be the one to take him home, that way he can break the news to him." Megan spoke.

"Seems like a good idea. What do you think Don" David asked his boss.

"I am fine with it, can only hope that he is to." Don said looking down at the boy who was sleeping peacefully. Silence fell over the team, each lost in their own thoughts on the situation that had arisen.

"Well, I think that we will take some time off, I will go to the office tomorrow and talk with Director Wright. But I will worry about that later. I don't know when he will wake up, but I need to make sure that he will be safe and not be too afraid. I will call you guys when he wakes up and is ready to see everyone. I want to make sure he knows that we are all there to help him through this." Don told them

With that he got up and walked to the passenger side of his SUV and laid the front seat down and placed the little boy Granger on the seat and buckled him. Making sure that the kid would be safe one last time Don closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Alright everyone, go home and get some sleep. I will give you all an update in the morning." He called to them as he closed his door.

"Do you think Colby will be alright with this?" David asked.

The only answer he got was silence.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Time Change

Don parked his car and unbuckled the kid sitting, scratch that, sleeping in the seat next to his. Don picked the child up and walked into the lobby of his apartment complex.

"Who is the little guy you've got with you Agent Eppes?" Carol Varn asked.

She was his landlady and a kind woman. Recently she had gone through a divorce, she had two children whom she was sharing custody with her ex. Don liked her kids, Mrs. Varn had done a great job in raising them to be polite little gentlemen. Her little boys, John and Mike, thought it was the coolest thing that their mom was renting out one of her apartments to an FBI agent who carried a gun.

"Donavin, he is going to be staying with me." Don said with a little smile.

"You, taking care of a kid!" Carol exclaimed with a smile. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"So do I." Don answered more to himself the women standing in the doorway.

"Have a good night." Carol called after him.

"Same to you." Don smiled.

Once they were inside Don carried the little boy to his room and took of all the clothing that no longer fit and threw it into the laundry basket and walked into his closet and pulled a white under shirt for the little kid to sleep in. Once the shirt was on the child he opened the bed and tucked the kid in. Flicking the lights off as he walked out, Don walked to the storage closet and pulled out a few spare blankets and went to lay down on the couch to get a little sleep while waiting for the sleeping agent to wake.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Time Change

Don woke up and 4:20 am, when he heard the person in his bed start moving around. Don went into the kitchen and warmed up some coffee for the two of them. After a few minutes he heard the patter of little feet walking down the hall.

"Don, why am I at your place?" A small, high pitched voice asked.

When Don turned around he saw a little boy who was holding his throat as if it hurt to talk.

"And what is wrong with my voice?" Colby asked.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and talk about something, alright." Don said.

The little boy only nodded his head and started walking to the living room and looked at the couch as if it were made for giants. Looking up and Don with a wondering face he jumped up onto the couch.

Don walked in with two cups of decaffeinated coffee, one full to the brim and one only filled half way. Handing the one that was half full to Colby, Don sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A headache, but otherwise fine. Well, maybe I should get my eyes checked because I think my depth perception is off… By a lot." Colby answered.

"Colby, I have no idea on how to say this without sounding like an idiot, so I am going to be straight forward." Don took a deep breath and continued. "Colby, you're no longer 37, your 7."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Don." The child said with a sarcastic voice.

"If you don't believe me then fallow me." Don said getting up and started walking towards the room that the 7 seven year old had come from. Walking through the room and into the large walk in closet he stepped aside and let the little boy behind him see himself in the full length mirror.

Colby stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Crouching down to the boy's level Don responded "I was hoping you could tell me. Tell me everything about last night, from the moment you left the bar. But let's go sit in the living room." With that he stood up and started walking away. As he was doing so he could feel the child's eyes fallow him. Pausing at the bedroom door he looked at the boy who still stood in the closet.

"Are you coming or not?"

Once he was sitting on the couch comfortably and Colby next to him, Don picked up a blanket and covered the two of them. He looked down at his agent and Colby took the hint and started telling him about that evening.

"I was walking home from the bar, passed an alley were there were some voices. So I pulled out my gun and hid behind a dumpster and listened to two guy talk. Seemed like a wealthy guy was selling guns to some man dressed totally in black. Another man dressed in black as well, came down the alley and I knew there was no way of escaping so I called you and then confronted the second man in black. It was weird, this guy didn't seem to care that he was holding a federal agent at gun point, or that he and his partner were found buying guns illegally. Once the deal was over the first man in black walked up behind me and forced me to drop my weapon. When they heard the sirens on your car they decided that instead of shooting me, they would give me a pill. I think they called it….Apo, Apotox…. Apotoxin! After the second man forced me to swallow it they left and shortly after I fell unconscious." Colby told Don

"Hold on, you said you were given a pill right." Don paused for a moment to make sure that what he said was correct. When Colby shook his head he continued, "This drug or pill, whatever it is, might me the cause of your becoming a seven year old."

After a few seconds a companionable silence, Don broke it by asking "Do you remember anything specific about these two guys in black?"

"Their names, they were odd. They were both names of liquor. The first guy, his name was Vodka, he had a big build, and wore a hat and sunglasses. He didn't talk very much, but when he did his voice was deep and heavily accented. It was the same for the second man."

"What about the second man. What was he like?" Don asked

"This guy, he was a cold hearted murderer; his voice was cold and emotionless. He wore a black trench coat and hat, he has long silver hair, and he smelled like cigarettes and car leather."

"You said that the one had an accent, where do you think he is from?"

"Definitely American, I am thinking New York or Bosten, somwhere up North. But not like Wissconsin or Minnasota. I don't think these guys were here to gamble, my guess it was strictly business."

"So this may be a Russian Mafia we are dealing with here. Maybe there is someone who is already working on this case trying to find these two men and those whom they work for."

If there was, perhaps he and his team would be of some help he thought. Don was brought back from his musings when Colby leaned against his chest and tried to get comfortable. Looking down at the kid who was starting to give into the urge to sleep, he smiled.

"Hey" Don said giving Colby a shake to wake him up a little. "We will finish this conversation in the morning, alright Squirt."

"Fine, just let me sleep." Colby answered.

Don couldn't help but chuckle at the kid.


	3. Chapter 3 New Day, New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was 6:30 am when Don heard his Alarm going off in his bedroom. Feeling something warm laying beside him Don looked down at his side. What he saw was a little boy sound asleep trying to snuggle up as close as he could to him. A smile tugged at the corners of Don's mouth, Colby was a cute little kid.

Carefully, trying not to disturb the peacefully sleeping child. He picked up one of the blankets that had fallen onto the floor, Don covered the little body that was lying on the oversized couch.

Walking down the hall to his room, Don turned off his alarm and went into his closet to get clean close. Half an hour later he walked through the living room to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Grabbing his cell phone, Don called Megan and asked if she would run to Wal-Mart and get Colby some clothing.

After he was finished with his first call Don called the Directors office, he left a message with the secretary saying that his team would be taking the day off and he would be in to see the Director at 10:30 to explain why.

Time Change

At about 9:25 there was a soft nock on Don's door. When he went to open it, Megan stood there with a bag of clothing.

"There are some socks, underwear, a pair of jeans and a shirt." Megan told him.

"Great thanks, come inside. He hasn't woken up yet this morning so we gota keep it quite." Don said while letting her in.

"Did he wake up last night?"

"Yeah. He seemed to take the news really well. But I can't really say for sure, he was pretty tired. Would you like a cup of coffee as a reward?"

Megan just laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Don said while walking over the fridge to get the half and half, making a stop at the coffee counter to get the sugar.

"Looks like he's waking up." Megan said when the little body on the couch started to move.

Don looked over the counter, seeing the kid was indeed starting to wake up he called "Hey Squirt, plan on waking up sometime today?" At this Colby looked up and around at his surroundings.

"Megan is here." Don told him "She brought you some clothing for you to ware today. If you want to get changed, go down the hall the first door left, is where you'll bathroom."

Colby remained quiet, sliding off the couch he walked over to where Don and Megan were sitting.

"Morning Megan." He said with a small smile and sleep heavy in his voice.

"l'll grab you a comb and toothbrush." Don said while standing up.

"Here is the clothing I go you, I am not sure it will all fit." Megan said as Colby took the bag from her.

"Thanks" Colby said as he headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Don knocked softly on the guest bathroom door, a few seconds later a half dressed Colby opened the door and took the comb and toothbrush, said thanks and closed the door again.

After he was dressed in his perfectly fitting clothing Colby walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen were Don and Megan were discussing what to do about getting together with Don's family and the rest of the team.

"You look good." Don said when he saw Colby walk into the kitchen.

"Looks like I made the right choice, size wise." Megan said with a satisfied smile.

Don stood up, then he picked up the diminished junior agent and placed him on one of the three bar stools between him and Megan. After setting him on the stool Don walk around the bar and got out a glass and a granola bar. As he was opening the granola bar he sat back down on his stool and placed the food in front of Colby. Then he picked up the carton of half and half and filled the glass up with it. When Colby gave him a questioning look, Don told him

"Your seven years old now and a growing boy that needs to eat real food, not just have a cup of coffee."

"Yes, sir." Colby said with a sad expression.

Upon seeing the face the boy was making Megan spoke up, "Hey, we're just looking out for your well being."

"Don't worry about never getting to have coffee, you can have a cup every other day. _With_ your breakfast." Don said when he saw the look of disgust on Colby's face, he and Megan couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Fine, if it makes you happy."

"It does. Besides, you got to have a little last night."

"Well I gotta get going. I will see you both later" Megan said as she got up.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him that we will all be meeting up at his house around three. That'll give us enough time to talk to Director Wright and go shopping for the little guy who will be staying here for a while." Don said "Oh hey do you mind telling David and Liz."

"Not a problem." Megan replied.

Once Megan had left Colby look up at Don and asked. "Do we really have to go see the Director?"

"Yeah, because there might be a team who is already investigating these men you saw last night. If there is, then maybe your information will help them with the investigation. And if these people are dangerous and a threat to the public you would be with holding valuable information." Don said looking down on Colby while he was looking up.

"Fine, but will you be in the room with me? The guy was menacing enough as an adult, I don't think I would be able to do it as a child." Colby said with a voice full of seriousness.

At this Don erupted into laughter, while receiving an odd look from the boy sitting next to him. Don could help himself, the boy had a way of making you laugh, even if he didn't mean to.

After Colby had finished his granola bar and half a half, Don cleaned the kitchen. He grabbed his shoes, put them on and picked on the little agent and locked the door as he left.

Being that his apartment complex was 8 stories high and he lived on the sixth, he walked into the elevator, with one hand Don pressed the button for the lobby. The doors opened and the two males exited the elevator and walked to the parking garage.

Once the Suburban was unlocked, Don opened the front seat passenger side and placed the kid in the seat. Trusting that the Colby would be able to buckle himself, Don closed the door and walked around to the others side of the car and got in.

Placing the key into the ignition he said "Here we go."

With that the SUV roared to life.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Time Change

Pulling into the parking lot at the FBI head quarters Don glanced at Colby. What Don saw was a look of anxiety on the boy's face.

"Hey, don't worry so much Squirt. You know I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and taken care of." Don said in a reassuring voice.

After hearing this Colby visibly relaxed.

Once the car was parked and Don had the boy securely in his arms he started walking for the entrance of the building. While walking though the first floor, many people began staring and agent who was known for being the man who could think clearly, even if his family or agents were in danger. He placed his faith in his family and his team, and in turn they did the same.

Don was the one_ everyone _in head quarterstried to impress, in hopes that they would make it onto his team, and if they weren't trying to get on his team, they were trying to gain his respect.

Colby was overwhelmed by all the odd he looks received, as well as the ones meant for Don, instead of looking at the office from the new angle and just ignoring the people he buried his face in his bosses shoulder.

Don didn't pay any mind to the odd looks he got, he just kept on walking. Unfortunately one unlucky person caught his eye. Don just looked at the agent hard in the eye and continued on to his destination.

Once in the elevator Don bounced a little to let the boy in his arms know that there were no longer any eyes on them.

Colby didn't lift his head from Don's shoulder he just said, "Why do agents have to be so nosey? I mean it would be nice for a person to have a personal life. I feel this way, and it was you who was getting the majority of the looks."

"Yeah, well it's what we investigators do for a living, look into other peoples privet lives. Here's our stop, are you ready?" Don felt the boy shake his head the affirmative.

Stepping out of the elevator Don walked up to the secretary, Naomi Vonahagin, and told her that he was here to see the Director.

"Just wait a few moments the Director is in a conference and will be done in a few minutes."

"Alright, thanks." Don said while walking away.

Setting the boy down a chair, he took the one next to Colby, Don pick out a sports magazine and started reading. A few minutes later Colby leaned on him and closed his eyes.

"Long night last night huh." The boy didn't bother to open his eyes, just nod. "Hey don't fall asleep on me Squirt. I am gonna need you to help me out here that way I don't look like a complete mental nut case and you don't get lost in the system."

After saying this, Colby became a little more energized. But after a few moment it became apparent the kid was tired. Suddenly Colby sat straight up and looked at Don pleadingly,

"Don, I have to go." He said almost embarrassed.

"Well then, go. You know how to get to the restroom."

Colby shot out of his seat and made a mad dash for the men's room. Don watched him run, once the kid was out of site he looked back down at his magazine shaking his head and chuckling.

After a few minutes Don became curious as to why Colby hadn't come back. Setting the magazine down, Don stood up and walked to the men's room and looked inside. Colby was standing on his tip toes, at one of the sinks trying to reach the faucet to wash his hands.

"Need some help there Squirt?"

The boy just gave him the stink eye. He raised his hands in defense, while Colby ignored him and turned back to the problem at hand. Don reached over the boy and flipped the faucet on.

"I almost had it you know." Colby huffed.

"Yeah, maybe in another 20 minutes or so. Now wash your hands Wright should be ready to see us in a few minutes." Don replied

As Don walked toward their seats with Colby in his arms, Mrs. Vonahagin said.

"The Director will see you now, Agent Eppes. If you need me to, I would be happy to watch the little one." She said with a polite smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but he is the reason I am here." Don said with an emotionless tone of voice.

'Gee, if there was an award for Hardest Man to Please, it should go to Agent Eppes. The only people who know how to please him is his team.' Naomi thought to herself.

Holding Colby with one arm, Don pushed the door open.

* * *

Thank you to all who have been fallowing my story. It makes me what to leap for joy see that so many people come through and read something so tiny and insignificant. I like to hear back from you all, because this is a story for my BFF. She has been begging to but my creative writing talent to good use and make her a story about her two favorite shows. Numb3rs and Detective Conan. I am now totally hooked on Numb3rs so expect to see more stories about it come from me. OK gotta go please review….I am waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 Squirt's Big Day

Disclaimer: Numb3rs doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 4

"Ah, Agent Eppes, to what do I owe this conference to? And who is the young man you have with you?" Wright asked in a pleasant, business like voice.

"This young man, happens to be one of my agents Director." Don paused letting his words sink in. "This is Special Agent Colby Granger.

At first Wright was completely at a loss for words but then he decided he needed to confirm this for himself "You are Agent Granger, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Director, we are here to see if there is a team that is working on this case. If there is my team and I would like to help out, if not, then I am more then willing to take up this case."

"What gives you the idea that there might be a team already working on this case, Agent Eppes?" The Director asked

"Colby here said that these guys, that made him like this, seemed to have done this before."

"What exactlly were they doing?"

"It was an arms deal, sir." Colby said, finely joining the conversation.

"Well I am going to need to hear what kind of people you saw. Then I will send this information to someone who will analyze it and find the team working on the case. Now Mr. Granger, will you retell your, case. After words we can discuss your living situation, as well as other important matters to your life as Agent Colby Granger "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Time Change**

"Which do you want to do first shopping or head over to Charlie's place and fill him and my dad in?" Don asked once they were back in his Suburban.

"Well you told them that we would be over there at three so, no rush. We might as well go shopping, and maybe buy a pair of shoes. It would be nice to walk, being man handled makes me feel so….. small." Colby said.

Don just looked ahead with a smile and shook his head.

"Were should we go, the Childrens Place, Osh- Kosh?" Don asked in a teasing voice.

"Don, please don't make light of a heavy situation. Going shopping for clothing is a dreaded chore, so it must be done correctly the first time, that way you don't have to suffer through the insanity more once." Colby said in a lecturing tone.

"How about we start at Kohls. There i Max and Marshalls close." Don said.

**-Time Change**

"FINISHED, thank goodness. One more store and I would have gone crazy." Colby said once they were in the SUV. They had spent two and a half hours shopping for clothing shoes, and all that other good stuff. Now it was time to get something to eat.

I don't know 'bout you Squirt, but I am hungry. No wonder women who shop are so skinny. They spend so much time shopping they forget to eat." Don said pulling into the Pizza Hut parking lot.

Sitting down the Don ordered a medium pizza and two drinks. The two guys sat in silence, not an akward one, just one were both people were both deep thought. After they were finished with their food the two agents left for Pasadena.

A couple of minutes into the drive Colby turned the radio. After flipping through all the station and finding either; Country, Hard Metal, or Today's POP, he turned it off saying.

"Today's bands don't have much, talent, do they. I mean when you were younger, people had actual talent. Now days a singer has to disguise is with auto tune. And half can't even play an instrument."

"I am not that old. You make it sound like I am 60. I am only 45, so, don't you be going and saying things like that, got it. 'When you were younger, people actually had talent.'" Don said in a mocking tone. Then he continued "But I do have to agree, no one knows how to sing anymore."

"Don, do you think that I will ever get to be 37 again?"

Taking a deep breath Don shook his head, "I really have no idea."

Pulling into the Craftsmen home Colby felt nervousness build up inside of him. How would his teammates react to his age change? How would they treat him?

Opening his door and jumping down from the seat and onto the ground Colby felt like he was like walking into a whole new world. The house was ten, no, twenty, times bigger than it he remembered it being when he was an adult.

"Don" Colby called to the man who was half way to the front door, "You won't let them treat me any different than if I was still, you know, my older self will you."

"There might be times when you need to be coddled and cuddled," Don answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Upon seeing the look of complete and utter horror on his agent's face Don continued, "You will be treated as our equal, but there will be times when you will have to act your _physical _age, but other than that you will still be treated with trust and respect due you."

When Don was finished speaking they found themselves at door of the Eppes house. "You ready for this Colb?" he asked looking down at the boy standing at his side. The boy didn't answer, only nodded his head yes.

Don walked through the house to the back deck were he knew his father would be, either grilling or reading. Colby fallowed behind at a snail's pace, trying to build up the nerve to go and see Alan.

"Donnie, how is Colby? Larry said that Megan said Colby is seven. Is it true? Where is he?"

"What's this, no, how are you?" Don asked with a grin, but quickly sobered. "Colby will be out here any minute. I think that he is just feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing. I mean, I can't blame him, I would feel pretty crappy if I was in his position. The thing that is probably the scariest to him is the fact that this is physically impossible, and that the three geniuses are going to want to take blood samples at all that jazz, and see how this could have happened."

"I guess I understand how he is feeling." Alan said.

"Hi Alan" a small voice said from the doorway.

Alan looked down at Colby who was watching to see what the older man's reaction would be.

"How are you feeling? Other than being the wrong age physically I mean."

Colby slowly took a deep breath and replied "A few sore muscles, nothing much, and complete confusion as to what is going on. I am doing just great Mr. Eppes."

"Go ahead and grab a seat Colb, I will be right back." Don said as he walked away.

Alan had so many questions he wanted to ask his son's agent, but seeing that the boy was still a little out of it he remaind quiet. So instead of bombarding the boy with questions he turned back to grilling. All the while the boy just stood and looked at the familiar yard from the new angle of which he would have to accustom himself to.

A minute later Don returned with a beer for himself and his father. Sitting down on the wicker sofa, he opened his beer while watching Colby out of the corner of his eye. After a few hesitant steps the youngest male in the group made his way to sit next to his boss.

Colby sat in silence listening to Alan and his son talk about the game that was on the latest case they had closed, and many other things that were going on in the world. Soon he found it hard to stay awake. The inviting warmth of the man sitting next to him and the low voices was too tempting an offer to pass.

"Looks like he's had a day full of adventure." Alan said nodding to the sleeping child lying against his son.

"Yeah, well we had to go see the Wright about the whole thing that way I would have to try to make up a lie when he asked me about my missing agent. I'll explain more when everyone else gets here. Till then, this little guy can sleep in the spare room, if you don't mind." When Alan told him that it was fine, Don stood and carefully picked up the diminished agent and carried him into the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Facing the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own numb3rs, so, for now I am left fantasizing about bringing the series back. If I did, I am pretty sure it wouldn't be as good as the original one.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and those who haven't reviewed but fallowed my story. I am grateful :D_

_Don't forget to Read and Review this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

The two Eppes men were sitting in the living room watching basketball, drinking a beer, and enjoying each other's company, when the door opened to reveal Charlie, Amita and Larry.

"Don, your early." Charlie said upon seeing his older brother sitting on the couch.

"Don, is it true what Megan said about Colby, is he alright?" Amita asked before one of the other two had the chance.

"He is fine, he's upstairs in the spare room resting, he had a long night, and his day hasn't been much shorter. Figuratively speaking." Don added quickly when he saw Larry wanting to correct him on his little analogy.

"Why don't we all go, sit and relax on the back porch." Alan said.

Looking down at his watch, Don asked. "Hey, don't you think we should fire up the grill so it's ready for us right away?"

"That might not be a bad idea. Why don't you go get me a lighter."Alan replied.

"What? Your guest has go get it, seriously?" Don asked teasingly as he started for the kitchen.

"Have you seen him yet?"Charlie asked once his brother was out of the room.

"Seen who, Colby? Yes I have and I must say, he is quite the handsome young man. Funny to think that most blondes started out with a light burnet colored hair." Alan said.

"How old do you think he is Alan?" Larry asked.

"Oh I don't know, six maybe seven." Alan guessed

"Six" Don said surprising everyone in the room. "Enough on this subject for now, let's go and enjoy our beer outside. "

**Time Change**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

A little while later David, Megan and Liz arrived with a six pack of beers, prepared to see their fellow teammate.

They had all assembled out on the back patio around the grill watching, Alan as he prepared dinner and talked, enjoying themselves.

Don heard a noise in the doorway, looking over he saw Colby standing there watching everyone, until he caught Don's eye, he quickly looked down.

"I better grab a plate to set those ribbes on." Using it as an excuse to get away from everyone, so he could talk to the boy standing in the doorway.

Stepping into the house Don quickly moved his hand behind Colby's back and steered him towards the kitchen.

Crouching down to be eye level with the little agent Don asked, "Sleep well?"

"Could have slept longer if you guys weren't so loud." Colby answered around a yawn and a mishchivious glint in his eyes.

"Can't let you sleep the day a way now can we." Don answered while he got a plate out of the cabinet.

"Ready to face the fire?" he asked as he again crouched down to be on the same level of height and understanding as the now boy, in front of him.

"Yes." Was the short reply from boy.

"Don't worry, remember what I told you earlier. I won't let you be treated like a little baby. Even though you look like one." Don said, earning a glare from the little agent.

"How are you going to make your grand entrance?"

"I didn't think of that. I have this feeling that it is going to be very uncomfortable." Colby replied

"Life is full of those kinds of moments, don't sweat it."

"Easy for you to say your confidence and ego haven't been ground into a fine powder that is blowing away in the wind."

Don walked out of the house and rejoined the group, Colby fallowing close behind.

"Finely decided to rejoin the land of the living?" David asked when he saw his close friend and partner.

"I couldn't let you guys have too much fun without me now could I." Colby replied with a smile.

**Time Change**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After dinner everyone sat outside around a fire sipping their beer or wine, or in Colby's case, root beer. When Don decided it was time to tell everyone about the trip to the Director was about.

Standing up Don began. "Earlier Colb and I went to see the Director about this whole thing. We came to the conclusion that the men that Squirt here saw were part of a bigger case. I thought that maybe there is another team working on it. So the Director agreed to look into it, now I need everyone to wager in on this. If there is a team already on this case, me might be able to help out, if you guys feel that it's to dangerous, our team will go back to solving regular cases. Also, if there isn't a team, then maybe we should start one. Again this is up to you guys, whatever you feel like doing, I am willing to do."

There was a few minutes of silence before Megan spoke up. "Sure there is a risk by taking a case like this, but we take risks every day. Am I right?"

Don looked at his other two agents, seeing them nod, he knew that they were going to solve this case.

"What about the whole situation with Colby?" David said voicing the question that had been burning in the back of his head.

"Wright, is working on getting me a fake birth certificate. Although it isn't hard, it's the part about my background that will be the hardest." Colby told them.

"What is your alias going to be?" Amita asked

"Donavin Eppes." Don said.

"How is he going to be an Eppes?" Liz questioned with a look of confusion.

"Dad," Don said turning to face Alan. "looks like you finely get the grandbaby you've always wanted. "He turned back to the rest of the group. "Colby will be my son. His mom died a few months ago, she got hit by a drunk driver. Social Services did a DNA test, found a match. Two months later they are finely able to sign him fully in to my custody. "

"Can I call you Vinny?" Liz asked. Upon seeing the boy blush in embarrassment everyone fell into a fit of laughter.

Larry then asked a question with no answer. "What about getting Colby back to, you know his old body?"

"We haven't the slightest idea on how to approach the situation. We are hoping the men who did this have away to reverse its affects." Don said in a monotone

Soon everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Larry and Megan were the first to break the silence. Larry stood up and so did the woman who was sitting next to him saying, "We had better be going, I am going to drop Megan off at home."

"I guess we should be hitting the road to, we go a forty five minute drive ahead of us, and bags to bring into the apartment." Don said getting up from his spot next to Colby, "No need to come into work till Monday, Director is digging up information on these people, so we need to be ready to get started on it right away. Oh yeah, we are the only people who know his identity, understood. Out in public Colby is to be treated like any other child. Got it?"

Everyone either shook their head yes or said it out loud, or did both.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Don and Colby found themselves in the Suburban once again.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Fun

Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs, or any of the characters, but the name Donavin was my idea.

FINELY, Swim team is over District was on Saturday, thank goodness it is over. I can't believe that school will be starting in a little more than a month. During the school year I will be doing another winter swim team, hopefully. So, updates will be few and sporadic. But they would be anyway, see this fall is my first year of High School, soooooo I am extremely excited, while incredibly nervous.

* * *

The drive was long, so naturally, Colby fell asleep with the driver of the SUV envying every moment the boy got to sleep.

Pulling into the parking garage of his apartment building, Don shook the sleeping boy awake.

"If you think I am going to carry all of _your_ bags in and you. You're sadly mistaken Squirt. So you better rub that sleep out of your eyes enough to carry in a few bags."

"Yes Daddy." Colby said tiredly, lacing a little sarcasm into his voice.

Hopping out of the Suburban the two men opened the trunk and got the bags and headed inside to the elevator. Once in the apartment the two men tossed the bags onto the couch.

While Colby went and got into his PJ's , Don pulled out the air twin sized mattress he saved from his days in fugitive recovery. After the mattress was blown up, Don went to the hall closet and got out two extra blankets. One to lie on and the other for covering Colby, and a pillow as well.

Colby stumbled out of the bathroom and into Don's room were the air mattress was waiting for him. When Don walked into the room he saw Colby standing in between the bed and the air mattress.

"Bed is mine." Don said as if he read the boys mind, and walked into his closet.

"You can't share that big, comfy bed with your son? You have to hog it all. That is outrageous!" Colby exclaimed.

"Hey, might want to shut it or else you will wake up with a sore back from sleeping on a deflated mattress." Don said in a mock serious voice.

"Only old men get sore backs from sleeping on the ground. Thankfully I am young, so the floor won't have any effect on me." The boy replied smugly.

"I thought you would be safer sleeping on the floor, I didn't want to accidentally smother you in your sleep but if you want to sleep with your old man that badly…."

Don quickly picked up the boy, threw the cover back, and got into bed. Lying the boy down next to him, Don pinned Colby down with one hand and used the other to turn off the light. Laying down Don pulled the struggling boy close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Happy now that you are closer to your Daddy?" At this the boy agent stopped struggling for a moment, then began thrashing wildly. All the while the older man laughed at the little boys futile struggles.

"I thought that you wanted to sleep in the 'big, comfy bed' with your daddy, Squirt." Don teased the (much) younger agent.

"Let go of me you, you pedophile." Colby screamed.

At this Don started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Taking advantage of the moment, of which his boss' grip loosened. The kid started to squirm away.

Not realizing how far away from the edge of the bed he was, Colby fell off the side of the bed making Don laught even harder then before.

"You…..all….right?" Don asked gasping for breath.

"Other than a sore a-, uh, bottom, I'm just peachy."

Once they had settled down the two guys were to awake to go to sleep. Don decided to go watch TV, his little shadow fallowed.

Half an hour had passed before Don thought about Colby, whom despite taking a nap, er, rest, was about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Looking down at the boy beside him, he saw Colby trying to stay awake.

Deciding that it was time for the two of them to go to bed he picked up the Colby and started walking to the room. His agent was too tired to even try getting away from his boss.

After lying the kid on the air mattress, Don knelt down and cover him with a blanket.

**Time Change**

* * *

The next morning Don woke up at seven, after debating whether he should leave Colby alone or not, he decided to go work out at the fitness center a block away from his apartment.

Don got back at 8:30, Colby still wasn't awake.

Forty minute later Don was in his kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. It was ten after nine and the kid was still sawing logs on the air mattress.

**Time Change** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:15 and Colby finely started waking up.

Don was sitting at the bar reading the news paper and enjoying his second cup of coffee when the pip-squeak decided that it was time to greet the day.

"Gol, it was getting kinda quiet this morning without your squeaky little voice." Don said when he heard the diminished agent walk into the kitchen.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Colby asked with a high pitched, I'm –a-cute-little –kid voice.

Don answered with a grin "Not at all."

"I feel loved." Colby said sadly.

"Aww, Daddy's little boy feeling down, come sit on my lap and read the paper with me."Don said as he scooped up the little boy and placed him on his lap.

"Doooon."Colby whined.

"Wait a second," Don said cutting of Colby "it's Dad, or Daddy, or Father to you now, Donavin. "

Colby was silent, Don took advantage of it and started reading his paper again. But alas, everything good never lasts. Colby decided that a good way of getting back at his boss would be by…

"Put. It. Down. Now Donavin." Don said as the boy sitting on his lap tipped his coffee to the side.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaad." Donavin/Colby whined.

"You even think of spilling my coffee, I swear I will make you regret even thinking about it."

"What makes you think I would spill it? Besides Daddy's Little Angel would _never _think of doing such a thing." Colby assured with an evil grin.

"What makes you think you're my 'Little Angel '. If anything, you're more like the devil in a child's body."

"May I get down now?" Donavin asked his so called father.

"You may." Don answered setting his newspaper down and set the boy on the ground.

"There is cereal in the cupboard, and a bowl waiting on the counter. You know where the milk and silverware are."

"What are we going to do today?" Donavin asked once he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"We are going out for dinner tonight."

"With the team?" The boy questioned,

"Nope." Don said.

"Then who are we going to dinner wi- Oh no, Robin?" Donavin said answering his own question.

"You don't have a problem with me dating her do you." Don asked not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

"Good, because there is always the possibility that she will become your Mother." Don said teasingly.

"Don, this isn't funny anymore." Colby said seriously.

"If you say so." Don said.

"I say so."

* * *

Chapter is kinda short, but I personally think is a good chapter. I thought that I should start experimenting with the kind of father/son relationship Don and Colby should have. Also, I need feedback on this question. Ready? Should Robin know about Donavin being Colby or should she be in the dark about this? The next chapter will be about the dinner so, until I get feedback I will not be starting the next chapter. You're going to want to weigh in on this.

Until next time, Shamczera4869 out.


	7. Chapter 7 Sea Shells

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Numbers.

Thank you all for the feedback. Because of it I was able to get started on this chapter relatively quick. I have my laptop back full time, and both my parents are working early in the morning. So all I have to do is entertain my little siblings and I am able to sit at my desk and write while keeping an ear out for munchkins yelling at each other.

Now on with the story, enjoy. Don't forget, I love your comment, so if you decide, for some reason that you don't want to review, well, say bye bye to new chapters.

I can only hope that you guys are alright with what I have planed for the story. Lot of people are saying that Robin shouldn't know right away, but find out later. My creation is starting to run dry so I need everyone to continue cheering me on because it is getting hard to come up with original ideas. So write a comment, pm me, I don't care. Just give me some really good ideas for this story.

* * *

"Need help with that?" Don asked as he walked into the bathroom where Colby was trying to slick his medium length hair back.

"NO!" Colby yelled in frustration as he tried to get his hair to lay flat. "I have no idea on how to control this, this FUZZ."

Plucking the comb from the boy's hand, Don quickly ran it through the running faucet, then Colby's hair. After the blonde hair was wet down, Don picked up his hair jell. Don spiked the top of the kids hair to look like his.

"Better?" He asked the kid.

"I like my way better." Colby said obstinately.

"Yeah, well I am not taking a kid to dinner who was trying to slick his hair like Elvis. Besides, jell is in and slick is out. Bathroom is mine, go get dressed, I laid out your clothing for dinner."

"Now I am really starting to feel like a little kid, especially with you picking out my cloths and doing my hair." He said hopping off the stool.

Walking into the room Colby saw what Don had picked out. A pair of khakis, light blue shirt and a khaki colored sweater vest to go over the shirt.

After getting the outfit on Colby walked into the closet and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

"Now I look like a real six year old." Colby said out loud to himself.

"A very handsome looking one." Don said making the boy jump in surprise.

"Are you sure that I have to go to this dinner, I mean I could stay here and, you know, relax, watch tv. That kind of stuff."

"I set this dinner up so that my girlfriend could meet my son." Don said.

"So, we aren't going to tell Robin that I am….me." Colby said.

"Great way of putting it. I think that if she figures it out then we tell her the whole thing. Till then, you are my son, Donavin and are going to meet the women your father has been dating."

Looking down at his watch Don quickly got a pair of shoes, and socks. "You should be getting your shoes on, we're leaving in less than ten."

Time Change

Don and Colby, now Donavin were sitting at their table waiting for Robin to arrive.

When Don saw Robin walking towards their table, he stood up.

"How was your day?" Don asked her, after he had given her a kiss on the lips.

"Fine, yours?" She asked.

"Very, good, I got to spend time with my lost son." Don said with pride in his voice and a wide smile.

Robin looked over at Donavin and smiled, "You must be Donavin, Don has told me little about you, but what he has said makes it very clear that he is fond of you."

Playing the part of a shy six year old 'Donavin' bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Donavin, mind your manners and say hello." Donavin's father corrected kindly, but firmly.

Donavin looked up and said with a smile and a small wave, "Nice to meet you."

Robin replied with a smile "It nice to meet you as well."

After ordering there food the three sat in silence for a few minutes before Robin asked.

"Do you enjoy getting to live with your father?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Donavin, please call me Robin."

"OK."

"Have you done anything fun?" Robin asked.

"We went shopping yesterday." Donavin said with excitement in his voice.

"Did daddy pick most of your clothes?" She asked looking over at the man she was dating.

"Yep, he even chose the outfit I am wearing right now."Donavin said pointing at his shirt proudly.

"I still can't believe I bought so much clothing for two hundred dollars. I can't even get half that amount of shirts for less than five." Don said seriously.

"That's because the shirts you buy are made of the most expensive material and designers." She teased him.

"I do it for you." Don said innocently. "Who knows if you would still love me if I didn't look sexy enough."

Don and Robin were too busy looking at each other to notice the little boy bow his head and make disgusted faces at his plate.

Time Change

After dinner the three found themselves walking the shore line of the beach. Don and Robin were walking hand in hand whilst Donavin walked ahead picking up shells he found that had drifted ashore.

"I think it's cute you have lost son." Robin said turning to face the man walking next to her.

"Are you certain? I mean you don't think that me having a kid will get in the way of our relationship, do you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I was a little hurt when you never told me that you were working all the legal things out. You could have told me and I could have sped up the whole thing."

"it really wasn't that long, in truth it was over in a flash. I honestly wanted to tell you right away, but every time I had the chance I blew it. I was scared that it would interfere with our delicate relationship."

"You didn't have to worry about that, I would and still will, love you know madder what." She said in a quiet voice.

"Boy am I a lucky guy to get and understanding girl like you." Don said moving closer to her.

The two were close enough to feel one another's breath, when… The little boy whom the two adults thought was still collecting shells started playing with Don's pockets.

Don just shook his head and let his head drop a little, Robin on the other hand giggled a little.

"What are you doing Squirt?" Don asked the little kid who still had his hand in Don's pants pocket.

"My pockets are full. So I thought you wouldn't mind if I used yours to keep my shells in." Donavin said with an innocent look and an evil glint in his icy-blue eyes.

After hearing the little boy, Robin couldn't help herself. She began laughing at the kid's funny antics.

Looking at his watch and back down at the little boy who had a fist full of sea shells, he said

"I think it's time we headed for the hills, its seven thirty and this kid has to be in bed no later than eight forty. I learned today that if a growing boy isn't in bed by then, well you might not see him till twelve in the afternoon. And I think that it would be best to hold off on the whole sleeping in part for the teenage years."

"Well then, you boys be good." She said kissing Don lightly on the lips. Looking down at Donavin she said, "It was wonderful getting to meet you Donavin. Maybe we will be able to get together again sometime."

She turned to Don before asking, "When can I see you again?"

"Soon I hope." Don said with a small smile. "I'll call you when I have time."

After another quick kiss on the lips they left and went their cars.

Don and Colby were half way back to the car when Don noticed the kid was starting to fall slightly behind.

"Tired Squirt?"

"Don't call me Squirt, and no I'm not tired." Colby replied half heartedly.

"Yeah right. " Don said picking the kid up, and set him on his hip and started walking again.

Once they were a few steps from the SUV, Don set Colby down so he could walk the rest of the way himself. Don opened the back driver's side door for Colby. In turn he got a disbelieving look from the kid.

"You can climb to the front, _after _we are out of the parking lot."

"Fine."The little boy huffed.

Don looked at Colby who had made his way to the front seat, and said "That was some pretty good undercover work there Squirt."

"I think that if this was an undercover op we would have nailed it." Colby said pleased with himself.

"The shell thing was overdoing it, in my opinion." Don said.

"Well isn't that what kids do? Over do everything." Colby asked

"Yeah, kids do, so I guess we'll just have to treat you like a kid all the time." Don said teasingly.

"Ha ha ha ha. So funny I forgot to laught. " Colby said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

The rest of the ride home was silent, the man and the boy enjoying each other's silent company.


	8. Chapter 8 From Bad to Better

**Sorry for this update taking soooo long, Hight School is really kicking my butt right now. The house was quite so I took this time to write. I get to start Year Round Swimming today, so I am extremaly happy. I was supposed to be able to swim in the public pool till the end of August, instead the county shut down the pool because, apparently the county didn't make the pool handicap accessable. So if the county doesn't update the pool by next spring, I wont get to be on the Swim Team, no one will get to cool of in the heat of the summer.**

**Anyways here is the new chapter for ya'll to enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review. :) :) :) :) :)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

Two days had passed since Don and Colby had dinner with Robin and six since Colby was turned into a child. They had fallen into a pattern, Don woke up every morning at six thirty and worked out for an hour. Come home, get cleaned up and make breakfast. By the time he was finished cooking, Colby was just rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Today they would have to tweak their morning routine, Don was going back to work. Along with Megan, David, and Liz would be filling in for Colby.

While Don had to sit at his desk and wait for either a call from the Director or a case, Colby was going to be staying with Alan.

So instead of going to work out, Don got ready for the day right away, and started breakfast .

At six forty, Don pulled the blanket off the kid sleeping on the air mattress . Colby's response was instantaneous. Curl up into a tight ball and stay asleep as long as possible.

Shaking his head Don crouched down next to the mattress and shook the boys shoulder until he was awake.

"Time to get up kid, I gotta go to work today and you get to spend the day with grandpa." Don said with a playful smile.

"Leave me alone." A muffled voice said.

"If you aren't in the kitchen in less than ten, no food for you Squirt." Don said walking out the door. It didn't take long for his words to sink in. Colby was sitting at one of the bar stools in less than two minutes.

Time Change

* * *

Seven twenty, and Don pulled into his brother's driveway.

"Wake up boy, you got to get in the house and I have to get to HQ, so no dilly dallying."

"This is ridiculous Don, you should make me wake up this early in the morning just so I can spend the day here were I will be coddled like a kid." Colby said annoyed.

"Oh believe me you will not be coddled or spoiled. Dad will make sure you work for you dinner." Don said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Colby asked.

"You'll see." Don answered getting out of the SUV.

When Don opened the back passenger door of his car to get a bag of all the things that Colby might need that day, he saw Colby was still sitting in his seat moping. Instead of letting his younger agent sit there and stew over nothing, he walked around to the front passenger door and scooped out the small boy.

Colby was smart enough to know that trying to get away from his boss was worthless, so he went limp and let the older man carry him inside.

After knocking on the door Don let himself in, not knowing if his father was awake or not, he and Colby headed for the kitchen. Upon entrance the two were surprised to see Alan standing by the coffee maker fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Donnie, I didn't think you would be here so early. Not that I thought you would be late."

"Early bird catches the worm, and I am hoping that catch a good case today, or get that call from the director." Don said as he set Colby down. "Were is Charlie?"

"School. He and Amita left early. Something about a joint lecture on who knows what."

"Alright, well I have got to get going, I'll come by for lunch." Don said as he started for the door.

"Oh, Donnie, do you want a cup of coffee for the road?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Time Change

* * *

Colby's POV

_After Don left, Alan insisted that I have a "second", breakfast because he claimed he had a few jobs or chores for me to do that would take a lot of energy._

_So now I wish that I had taken Alan up on his offer. Here I am standing in the garden covered in dirt, pulling weeds and starving. Alan said that we would wait and eat when Don got back._

_Then I saw it, the black SUV that brought so much hope._

3rd Person POV

* * *

"Thank God, your finely back, I am starving."

"Well aren't I loved." Don said sadly. Crouching down and opening his arms wide.

Running into the hug that was offered to him Colby whispered, "I am only doing this so that the neighbors don't get suspicious." Grinning Don picked Colby up and started toward the house.

Walking into the house he saw Charlie, Amita, and Larry all sitting at the table in deep discussion.

"Hey Chuck, Larry, Amita." Don nodded to the three.

Setting the dirty six year old on the floor he told him to go wash up.

The three professors, two federal agents and their dinner host, were half way through the delicious meal of Sloppy Joe's and chips when Don's phone began to ring. The phone barely rang once before it was at his ear and he was out of the room. No one thought of it, they just continued eating.

Don walked back into the room with a small smile on his face.

"You rarely smile when you get of the phone, that means we are either A) of rotation, or B) something better. And don't you dare say it's a case, because you are never happy about it." Colby demanded and commanded.

"Wright's secretary just called. We have have an appiontment to see him at eight thirty, he found something about our case. The rest of the team is supposed to come with us." Don said picking up his Sloppy Joe and finishing of the rest in one bit.

"Your sure, this isn't some kind of prank. Right?" Colby asked in disbelief.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because your you, and that's what you do." Colby said cheekily.

"Finish eating Baby Boy, before I spoon feed you." After Don said this Colby opened his mouth expectantly, putting a smile on everyones face.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, my new software isn't Microsoft so, basicaly it sucks.**


	9. Chapter 9 Good News and Bad

**Very very short chapter, I normally wouldn't post something this short, but I want to give you all a little treat for being so patient with me. Hight School is a lot of work, the say that you can work at your own pace. Srew that, I can't go shopping on a Tuesday without drowning in homework on Wednesday. **

**I really haven't had all that much time to work on my stories. BUT, I will have like two weeks off for Thanks Giving, so I will defiantly write during that time. Now here is the tiny chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Numb3rs characters.**

* * *

With a hand pressed to the six-year old's back, Don walked confidently into the lobby of the FBI, not sparing a thought to the few who stared at him and his 'young' charge. Colby on the other hand kept his head down, trying not to think about the rude stares he was openly receiving.

Getting off at the VCU floor, the Senior Agent and kid made their way over to the War room ware the rest of the team was working on cold cases.

Looking up when the door opened Liz smiled "Well if it isn't the boss man and his shadow. Whats up?"

With a dazzling smile, Colby replied "Wright has some info on my 'little' problem." Making the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Pack your bags, we are all headed up to the Directors office to talk with him about the case." Don said grabbing a few files and headed to his computer. After shutting it down Don made his way to the elevator. All the while Colby staying right next to him.

Handing each of the Agents a file, Wright got started.

"There is some good news, and some bad, so I'll get started with the good news. There is a team working this case, they have a few good leads, and the information that Colby can give them will be a big help. The team is led by Kay Moor, because this is a ring, this falls into the Organized Crime jurisdiction so you all will be cooperating with her and her small team of five. Now,the bad new is this ring is spread out all across the U.S, as well as into Mexico and starting to make its way into Canada."

Pausing to look at the group of agents, Wright continued.

"So that mean that you wont be staying in one place for very long. If you decide to help her out with this case, you're going to want to pack your suit cases."

Don looked at his young charge, then to his friends. "Do we want to help Moor out? Or should we stay here in LA and hope that we will be alerted when a cure is found for Squirt here?"

"We already talked about this Don." Megan began. "If there is anything we can do, we want to do it."

"Its settled then, you will start making arrangements to fly to Atlanta Georgia tomorrow. I will get you all booked on a plane to leave in the next three days. Good luck" The Director said, dismissing them from his office.

* * *

**WANT FEED BACK**

**Ok, so I have an idea on what to do with this story.**

**1) I could make this a crossover with NCIS, NCIS LA and White Collar.**

**or**

**2) Keep this as just a regular fiction.**

**So if I do the Crossover, I would probably change the categorization to a Crossover with NCIS and Numb3rs. If you would please write your response in the review area, it would be much appreciated.**

**Shamczera4869**


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning of a Long Case

Kay Moor and her four agents had been working out in the field when Los Angeles FBI Director Wright called her. Asking about the current case she was leading, she gave him the details and sent over a file about what her and her team were doing. That evening at six, she got a call saying that she would be having new agents joining her team. Special Agent Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Elizabeth Warner and Megan Reeves. Apparently one of the agents, Colby something or another was made the test subject of a new drug. Turning him physically into a child, while leaving his mind in tact. Right now though, she had more important things to worry about

"Jake, what have you found?" Kay asked as she walked into her living room. Four thirty, AM, hellova time to be awake. Jake Mackey and Alaina Riley, two of her agents had been out on surveillance for the last nine hours. Two days ago they had intercepted an email giving info on a meeting that had taken place earlier that morning. That, would be the reason for her two agents being out on surveillance

"Two new guys to the Liqueur Syndicate," as it had been named. "Jack and Daniels, brothers. Both assigned to Arms Dealing withing the ring." Jake said.

"Who met them?" Kay asked, flipping through the pictures they had taken.

"Tequila." Alaina said handing her boss a picture of a blond woman, dressed in a rich red, plunging dressed that showed much of her back and cleavage, handing a manila envelope to the brothers.

"How much were you able to hear?" Moor said pining the pictures to a board.

"Not much, Jack Daniels, are going to be on the Mexican Boarder the 20th of next month, picking up a new shipment of semiautomatics. No idea were they are going after that." Jake said, causing Kay to smile at the Jack Daniels part.

"They didn't talk about drugs or anything?" Kay asked.

"Not a word." Alaina said not looking up from the pictures in her hands.

"Outta coffee." Sean Ross said walking into they room. Alaina and Jake both rolled their eyes at the blond's announcement.

"Go get more." Alaina, fair skinned with long blonde haired and blue gray eyes, said.

" Seriously doubt that any supermarkets are open at this time." Sean a sandy blonde hair, beach bodied, handsome young man, shot back.

"Maybe you should go to Caribou and get us some coffee that is drinkable." Kay said, adding her two cents.

"Hey, my coffee is not that bad." Sean said looking offended.

"Yeah right, last pot you made was burned, extremely dark and could hardly be qualified as drinkable." Jake grimaced at the thought. He was a tan, well toned body with rich brown hair. He could be described as the gentlemanly type, treated women with respect and believed in fair fighting. He had also been on Kay's team the longest, and therefore her Senior Field Agent and best friend.

"I take offense." Sean said placing a hand on his chest.

"Truth hurts buddy." Alaina said sparing the poor man no pity.

Smirking, Kay left the three to bicker, entering the kitchen she sat down at the table and opened her laptop.

* * *

Standing up, the four agents and little boy stretched. After the long flight with little to no sleep, everyone was tired. They had been reviewing case files on this "Liquor Syndicate", learning about the different parts of the ring as well as the major people who were the most dangerous.

"Were are we going?" Colby asked.

"Car rental." Don said pushing the boy in front of him.

"This place is busier than LAX on a holiday." David said a step behind his boss.

The Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport was crawling with LEO's, TSA and other law enforcement agents as well as travelers, a lot of them. People standing in lines of fifty in order to get their carry on luggage checked. Kids running to catch up to their parents, older people being escorted to their gates.

David was right, this place was busy.

The group took an escalator down to the lower level where they could rent two cars for their time here. Seeing the line for the rental Don turned to his agents.

"Why don't you guys go get the luggage we checked and meet us back here. David and I can wait in line to get the cars. Sound good?"

Megan and Liz both nodded, Colby looked torn. He wanted to stay with Don, but maybe seeing some more of the airport wouldn't be so bad. Nodding he walked over beside Megan, causing her to smile down at him.

"See you guys in a bit." Liz turned and to lead the way.

"Mind waiting in line for a minute while I go make a few calls?" Don asked David.

"Not a problem." David said.

After telling his father and Robin that they made it safely to Atlanta, Don called the agent they would be working with to get directions to their "headquarters".

* * *

Forty minutes later the agents pulled into the driveway of a small house. The yard had a cast iron fence all around it with a perfectly trimmed lawn and a well cared for garden. Don led his agents up to the door and knocked on the butter yellow door. Moments later a red-headed woman in her late thirties opened the door. Her brown eyes looked over the group before offering her hand to Don.

"Kay Moore, I assume your Agent Eppes?" She asked shaking his hand.

"Yes ma'am. That's David Sinclair, Liz Warner, and Megan Reeves." He said waving a hand in their general direction after saying each name.

"The kid must be Colby Granger." Kay said looking at the light, blonde streaked, brunette haired boy.

"I am." He said shortly.

_Definitely not the type of person that liked to be coddled. Despite his physical...disability...he still liked to be independent, and that independence was respected by the new agents._ Kay thought to herself.

"Come on in, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Kay said leading them into the small home.

When they walked inside the first thing that Don noticed was décor. Obviously Kay came from a family with money. The living room was tastefully decorated with expensive looking antiques. The couch was cream colored with pink and yellow accent pillows, a cherry wood coffee table set in front of it. The walls of the house had pink china print wallpaper with yellow accenting the room. A large bouquet of pink and yellow roses with Babies Breath mixed in, sat on another cherry corner table.

They entered the dinning room, just as tastefully decorated as the other room. Instead of pink and yellow, the colors were yellow, blue and green. Paperwork was spread out on the glass table, covering almost every inch. Suspended above the table a wrought iron chandelier hung, with little diamond-shaped pieces of glass draped off the edges.

On one side of the room a rolling white board filled with pieces of information and pictures with names underneath, formed a map.

Sitting at the table three people shuffled through pictures and paper, talking among themselves.

"Everyone, these are the new agents." Kay said stepping aside to let those behind her step into the dining room.

Alaina got up first and made her way to the 'new guys'.

"Alaina Riley. Nice to meet you." She said shaking each person's hand as they gave their own names.

Jake stood up and introduced himself, Sean on the other hand wasn't so welcoming. After he had offered a small wave and turned back to the papers in front of him, Alaina rolled her eyes and pointed to him, giving the LA agents his name.

"Did you guys take you things to the hotel?" Kay asked after learning each other's names.

"No, we came straight here." Megan said.

"Ok, well you might as well stay til dinner. We can also get you a little more in the know about the case." Kay said offering everyone a seat at the large table.

* * *

Hi everyone, it has been quite a long time since I worked on this story, I kinda felt like I should work on it for you guys who have enjoyed it. Quick little tid bit, Kay Moore, Alaina Riley, Jake Mackey and Sean Ross are mine. Buy, bye now we all know that_** I do not own**_** Numb3rs.**

Feedback is much appreciated, so is your reading. Having said that, it's your choice to review. I like it when people do, but it is your choice. Also, any constructive criticism you can give me is always, _always, _welcome.

Thank you all for reading!

_zera_


End file.
